


Hammer

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Spark!Stiles, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: "You are the hammer. We need something a little more special to deal with this issue," Peter said as he glared at Derek. Derek just glared back at him and then looked at the young man who had come into his loft with a crack of magic and the smell of ozone.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 26
Kudos: 597
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #396: Hammer





	Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek glared as his Pack talked. He knew that they were dealing with someone supernatural. He knew what kind of trap was needed to trap this thing that was wreaking havoc all over town. The biggest issue was that the thing had not been trapped by the trap every single time.

"Have you thought that they have a goal, and until they complete it, it's going to be hard to catch them?" Peter asked.

Derek turned to look at his uncle, who was lounging in the chair on the loft's far side. He was healing from the latest trap that they had tried to set and found that the thing they were hunting wasn't nearly as thing-like as Derek would like. There was a human face behind it and two scents: the human and the supernatural. It was going to make it hard for Derek and his Pack to track the thing. He wasn't sure what he was feeling about trying to track down a human in Beacon Hills. Right now, they had a truce of sorts with the Sheriff. As long as Derek and his people weren't caught by the Deputies, everything was fine. Peter was the only one who talked to the Sheriff about anything; the rest of the Pack was unknown to the human outside of the Hales. Derek was pretty sure that Peter had other motives for wanting to be the one to meet with the Sheriff, but at least he would never do anything that would trip them up when it came to that.

"So, you want us to figure out the goal?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Peter sounded like he was dealing with children, which was something that wasn't the case anymore. Every member of his Pack had made it out of college and were all holding down good jobs in the city. "I'll talk with the Sheriff about everything and see if he can find a link in the victims that we have not found."

"Sure." Derek just wanted the attacks to stop. So far, no one had been killed, and thankfully the victims were all concussed, so there was no talk of yellow and red eyes beasts going after what had attacked them.

"And maybe we can ask for outside help."

"NO!" Derek glared at Peter, flashing his eyes to make sure that Peter didn't bring it up again.

Peter bowed his head a little and closed his eyes before letting his head drop back. The biggest thing that Derek didn't want was the FBI's Supernatural BAU coming in on this. So far, it was just random attacks, so they wouldn't. Beacon Hills was his to protect. It had been since the fire. After the family's death, Laura had ended up killing herself, leaving Derek, a sixteen-year-old Alpha, with a sick uncle in the hospital. Derek had clung to him, seeking emancipation and using the insurance money and everything that he got to get himself a place to live. The loft and its building had been Derek's focus. He had stayed in Beacon County for college. Thankfully, Beacon University was a damned good school.

Derek had stayed by Peter's side as he healed up, and literally, during winter break of Derek's freshman year of college, he woke up. Getting Peter healthy had been Derek's focus while he had finished out college. They were just as close as they had been, and this was one of the only times that Derek had ever fought with Peter.

"I will talk to you later," Peter said.

Derek just glared at him and called the meeting over with. He waved for the Betas to leave. Isaac slipped out with Boyd and Erica even though he lived in the same loft as Derek. Derek liked him living with him. Derek had him living with him since one of Isaac's school friends had recorded his father hitting him and sending it to the cops.

"What?"

"Look, I know a guy who is trustworthy and him snooping around would never, ever raise flags."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because he's known for it in town. He's a resident of Beacon Hills, and he's known by a lot of people. He lives here part-time when he's not working jobs as a-" Peter stopped and made a funny face.

"A what?" Derek asked.

"A Hunter."

"No."

"Derek, he's not like the Argents. He's not even like Chris even though we have made amends. He's never killed an innocent, ever. I swear on my life."

Derek hated Hunters. He hated everything to do with them. The only ones he had ever been around had tried to kill him. Kate had killed his family and then returned and tried again to kill him once she figured out that he was the Alpha. It was only because of Peter that Derek had survived it. She had been arrested by the Sheriff, and it was when he had been read into everything, without Derek being talked to about it.

The Sheriff of Beacon County was always read in, but his mother had chosen to wait a little while, and therefore when the fire happened, he had seen no reason to look beyond. If his mom had come forward as soon as he was elected in the emergency election and took over as soon as the ink was dry on the form he filled out to accept the position, Kate and her ilk might have been caught sooner. Though Derek also played a part in that. He was too reserved and didn't trust after that. Peter had, though. He had trusted the Sheriff to protect them, and he had.

Derek had never regretted telling the Sheriff about what he was, what his family was. Peter had his minor obsession with the man, and his on-again and off-again relationship with Chris Argent irked the hell out of Derek. Derek would rather have him finally step up and let Noah make an honest man out of him.

"Why a Hunter?"

"What do you remember of your mother's stories about Hunters?"

"Other than run and hide?" Derek asked.

"Smartass."

"That the Argents came over from France to rule the lawless land that was being brutalized by tribes native to the area, that they had to had werewolves in their groups. She always said that she wished the Gajos would come over and take care of the Argents."

"Well, she got her wish very late in life. Celeste Gajos has settled into New York and is slowly making her way this way, putting groups under her thumb. Except for California. It's under the thumb of her nephew. He lived here in Beacon Hills; his mother had wanted a different life than that of a Hunter, so when her parents divorced, she went with her human father. Loved him so much that she named her only son after him."

"You made that sound like it's not a good thing."

"It's not. Though he does go by the name in hunting circles. Mieczysław Gajos."

"There are no Gajos here in Beacon Hills. I would have remembered that name."

"Yeah, he was raised under his father's name, and no, I'm not telling you that until I get approval. I'll reach out to Mieczysław on my own and see when he can come here. We have another two weeks if the pattern sticks."

* * *

The next Pack meeting was just a meeting and not a social gathering; it was going well so far. Everyone was upset about the fact that the next night someone was going to be attacked, and they could do nothing to stop it.

"Why do we need help?" Erica asked. She looked very, very put out by Peter's plan.

Before anyone could answer, there was the sound of lighting, and then a man was standing in the loft on the far side by the door leading out onto the balcony.

"What is that smell?" Isaac asked. His nose wrinkled, and just as he said it, the smell was leaving.

"You are the hammer. We need something a little more special to deal with this issue," Peter said as he glared at Derek. Derek just glared back at him and then looked at the young man who had come into his loft with a crack of magic and ozone's smell.

"Did you just call Derek a hammer?" Isaac asked.

"Actually, he called all of us hammers," Cora said.

"I can come back later, where there is less fighting going on. Or you know, just not come back at all."

"Mieczysław," Peter said.

"Ugh, I hate that Dad told you my name and how to pronounce it correctly. He's eating salads for a fucking year." The young man moved and tripped over something, and Derek was pretty sure that there was nothing there. "Fucking hell."

"Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"Hey, Isaac. Erica. Boyd and a few other people that I had no clue who the fuck you are. Hale Pack people!"

Stiles was looking at the Pack like he was reading every single one of them. Derek could see it in his eyes. He was looking for a threat after he invaded Derek's loft. There was something about him that Derek knew, though. Something from a long time ago and all he could see was the red and blue lights of a cop car when he did imagine how he saw Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded.

"I asked him to come."

"Yeah, there are some...weird spells on your place. It interfered with my magical teleportation. I was supposed to arrive outside of your door and ask to be let in. I need to have someone come and look. It feels like Druid magic."

"Yes, my mother's Emissary set up some precautions on the building before he left."

"Why would he funnel people who barge through here, though?" Stiles asked.

"You mean right where you are?" Peter asked as he stepped forward, putting him between Derek and Stiles.

"Yes. I tried to make it take me to the door, but it wanted me here. Why?" Stiles asked.

"Derek," Peter said as he turned to look.

"Yes, Peter. I know. Can you find someone to take down Deaton's wards?" Derek asked Stiles as he looked at him.

"Oh, If you want them all taken down and start from fresh, I can easily do it. I just can't change Druid magic. So I can take care of that when you-"

"Now," Derek said.

"Well, Dude, not right now. I have to actually do a few things to be able to do it without blowing every fucking fuse in the place."

"His bed used to be near there. Which meant that anyone who came in that would be able to just kill him."

"I see. Well, I can at least down that part of the magic. So...what else am I here for?" Stiles asked. He walked around to the wall beside the balcony door and laid his hand on it.

Derek felt a strange feeling.

"Everyone swallow like you are trying to get your ears to pop. Keep on doing it until the feeling goes away." The wall beside Stiles' hand started to flow, and Derek saw a rune etched in the concrete start to burn. He started to swallow like Stiles told him to, and then finally, it felt like his ears had popped, and the feeling went away. "That's better. Now no one is going to be funneled into your place. So...is anyone going to answer my question?"

"Has your father told you about the attacks?"

"A little. He thought it was someone who was dosing the people with something. One of them talked about red and blue eyes."

"Yes, well, that is us trying to catch whoever is doing the attacking."

"I see. Well, I can work with that."

"Every two weeks they attack," Derek said.

"Huh, and the last was...so tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Good. I can get Dad's men settled before taking over their job."

Derek looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my God, Peter. Really?"

"You use that name to shield your father."

"Yes, but that went out of the window when about half of your Pack knows exactly who I am. Derek Hale, my name is Stiles Stilinski, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"As in Sheriff Stilinski?" Derek asked. Though that explained it all. He had seen Stiles that night. The night of the fire. He had been in the back of his father's car, locked in there, so he didn't start to investigate on his own. He remembered the Sheriff saying that he would and might even solve if quicker than his guys if there was someone to blame. Derek wondered if Stiles would have been able to.

"Well, we can all take the night off tomorrow," Isaac said.

Derek turned and looked at him.

"What? Stiles will solve this in no time. He's too smart not to."

"Isaac, you got really, really bad at hiding what your father had been doing to you. I'm shocked that more people hadn't figured it out, but I assume that many just didn't give a fuck. So yeah, that's not exactly the best gauge for this."

"Stiles, your father has told me that you've helped him solve seven cases while you aren't even in town."

"It's more than...oh those others were supernatural cases across the county. Yeah, so I have helped solve seven cases outside of supernatural ones based on stuff he's told me over the phone."

"How?" Derek asked.

"Peter, did you really tell him nothing?" Stiles asked.

"Well, you do so hate when others talk out of turn."

"He's the fucking Alpha of my home town. There is nothing that I am going to keep from him." Stiles looked pissed off at Peter, and Derek was quite happy with that. He felt like that with his uncle a good bit of the time. He was glad to have someone else. "Though, if you want to talk about secrets."

"AH!" Peter said. He glared at Stiles, and there was some heat behind it.

"Peter?" Derek asked.

The Betas all snickered as they knew that tone.

"Well...I..." Peter pulled at his collar and glared at Stiles again before looking at Derek. "I would gut you if I could, Stiles."

"You love me, and you know it. Who else makes you pancakes when Dad's too lazy after you stay the night and I'm home."

Derek looked at Peter, who had sworn to him at one point that he was not fucking the Sheriff.

"I wasn't lying, then. It came after that, and I just never told you when that changed."

"I don't care that it changed. Are you happy?"

"As much as I can be," Peter said.

A few of the Betas gagged at that. Derek looked at them to see that most looked happy.

"So, before we do anything else, does anyone know who the Banshee in town is?" Stiles asked.

Derek whipped his head around to look at Stiles, and he heard Peter's heart racing at that.

"We have a Banshee in town?"

"Her call was heard a town over, and someone called Aunt Celeste. So that means you don't know."

"That's what that scream was?" Erica asked.

"Yes. Okay, so I have the time and stuff. I'll talk to Dad. Alpha Hale, do you want to come with me?"

"He doesn't...He only knows about Peter. I've never formally introduced myself to him. He knows that I am, but I've wanted to meet him for a while. Now is as good of a time as any."

Stiles nodded his head.

* * *

"He's not a hammer?" Derek asked as he looked at the blood and guts that were everywhere. He was covered in it. The only person who wasn't was Stiles because he had a shield up around him.

"Well, he's the exact hammer we needed for this job. Did you want to keep on going?" Peter looked at the Betas, who were all in various stages of healing all around them.

Stiles dropped the shield, and as soon as he did, Derek smelled different blood. He rushed over to him and caught Stiles just as he was dropping down. Derek lowered Stiles down, and he found what had happened. The tail of the beast that they had been fighting hat caught Stiles on his leg. It looked like it might have gone through his muscles. Derek stood up, picking Stiles up as he went.

"We need to get him to your loft," Peter said.

"My loft? He needs to go to the ER."

"Derek, the beast's tail is poisoned. We need to get that out of the wound and give him the antidote. Then we can see about getting him stitched up. He usually can do it on his own, but the location I am not sure. I'll have his father meet us."

Derek nodded his head. He looked at Boyd. "You are driving us in his Jeep. You seemed to be the only one he would allow. Isaac, you take the Camaro." Derek waited for Isaac to come and take the keys from him. The Jeep's keys were in Stiles' bag in the Jeep. Which Derek had thought was stupid. Derek sighed as he looked down at Stiles. The poison in the tail had to be what had him knocked out. The spell had been nothing; at least that was what Stiles had told him before he had blown up the beast.

"He's breathing fine, just passed out," Peter said as he held the door open so that Derek could get into the seat before he rushed around to get into the back.

Derek wasn't sure what was going to happen when they got to Derek's loft, but he was shocked to see that Noah was already there. He rushed over to the Jeep and opened the door. He didn't try and take Stiles from Derek, though.

"I have an amulet that glows when he's been injured. The brightness of the color tells me how injured he is. It's not bad, but it's brighter than it's been a while." Noah led them to the elevator, keeping his hand on the doors to stop them from shutting until they were all inside. When he was inside, he tugged the amulet out.

"That's what that is?" Peter asked.

"Yes. That's why I made your ass go and find it after you tossed it away two weeks ago," Noah said. Then he looked at where Derek was. His face was unsure.

"He knows. Your brat of a child outed us."

"He told you he was going to if you didn't wolf up," Noah said.

Derek laughed despite what was going on. The elevator doors opened up, and Derek followed behind Peter as he walked toward Derek's loft. As soon as they were inside, Derek carried Stiles to the island and settled him down on it. It was clear in case someone came back injured. Stiles' eyes opened up as his father's hand settled onto his forehead. He gave his father a weak smile.

Peter rushed over with the vial of stuff that they had been given to use as an antidote. He opened Stiles' mouth and pumped it in. Stiles started to swallow and made a very horrible looking face.

"Cake, I want cake." Stiles tried to sit up, but Derek pushed him back down. He grabbed one of the yogurt cups from the fridge after Stiles stayed down.

"This is what you are getting." Derek held out the cup and took the spoon when Noah grabbed it.

Derek mixed it up and tipped Stiles' head up to where he could swallow better around the thick substance. Stiles pushed down like he wanted to lay again, so Derek let him down.

"Licorice is disgusting, and that's all that tastes like. So I was right that it was a Manticore."

"Yes, you were right," Noah said, and he sounded a lot better.

"Roll onto your side," Peter said.

"Ah, I was cut, wasn't I? I remember feeling pain just before I put up my shield. The human who got turned knew magic. Someone needs to collect DNA so we can trace the person's whereabouts. If there is a nest of Manticores around somewhere, it needs to be destroyed." Stiles rolled to his side to face Derek with a smile on his face.

Peter started to clean the cut and applied more of the antidote right onto the wound. Stiles grabbed Derek's arm and squeezed so hard that Derek was pretty sure that his arm was about to be broken.

"There is no saving them?" Derek asked.

"It's not like a Kanima. You can't force it into a werewolf or whatever other form it has. I met a werecoyote Kanima once. The bite of a Manticore burns out the human soul for lack of a better term. It's invasive, and all that is left is the Manticore mind."

"Seriously?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. We've tried before to save them, but even if we can get rid of the Manticore mind, there is nothing left. It's like after a Dementor has Kissed someone in Harry Potter. They are just a breathing body. They don't eat, they don't move. A vegetable for all intents and purposes."

"Fuck."

"I'll send Parrish to collect," Noah said.

"Thanks, Dad. Send it to my lab. Call Hotch, will you? Let him know I'll be down a day or two."

"Hotch?" Peter asked. He narrowed his eyes at Stiles. "As in Aaron Hotchner?"

Derek looked between them. He had heard of Agent Hotchner before. It wasn't a lot, but what Derek remembered was that he was an FBI Agent. Peter had talked about him now being a Section Chief, so he was stuck in Quantico for most cases that the BAU took.

"Yeah, I am technically an FBI agent attached to the BAU. I don't report in a normal fashion, but I keep Hotch aware of where I am and what I am dealing with. It's a good gig. I get into places that I can't as a Hunter, but I can also do things that FBI Agents can't to go after certain people."

"Ah, so that's how you were able to get into places and do what you did." Peter had a needle and thread in his hand, and Derek flinched as he saw that Peter was doing it without antiseptic.

"Yeah." Stiles hissed.

Derek reached out to touch Stiles to take his pain, but Noah's hand intercepted him.

"No. He's fine."

"What? Why does he need to feel it?"

"His magic is going to dull it," Peter said.

"Seriously?" Derek asked. He watched though as Peter made another stitch, and this time Stiles didn't even flinch.

"His pain receptors can be shut off at times. Like this...it stayed in pain until he was getting medical treatment. Once the stitches are done, he'll turn it back on." Noah's hand started to card through Stiles' hair, and Stiles leaned into the touch.

Derek touched his shoulder, his fingers arching down to touch skin, and he couldn't feel the pain. He felt minor bumps and bruises but not the intense pain of having muscles cut. "Should you be doing that with the whole muscle thing?"

"I laced the Manticore antidote that Peter gave me with a healing potion. It'll find that kind of stuff and knit them back together the way that they are supposed to go. I spend too long making potions tailored to me. My magical teacher told me that I would never succeed in anything because of it. Sucks to be them, I do fucking good at everything."

Derek looked at Noah, who was laughing a little. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Side effect of the potion is that he can't shut up. Oh, he can keep secrets, but he babbles a hell of a lot about stupid stuff. Is he okay to stay here? I know he worked on some wards for the place, and he needs to update the ones at the house. If this is part of a larger case, I'm worried that whoever is in control of the Manticore will come and try to take him down."

"Yes, he can stay. He saved the lives of nearly everyone in the Pack."

Noah nodded his head and looked at Peter.

"He'll be fine. The stitches are just to make sure that the potion's work isn't undone. You know how much he moves."

Derek looked down to see how Stiles was reacting to being talked about while he was there to find that it looked like he was asleep.

"Yeah. He's never still, and even after he started to use his magic, his ADHD has never fully gone away."

"He'll be safe here, Noah." Peter reached out with his hand and nearly touched him, but he stopped at the last second and took off the glove.

Derek hadn't even noticed that Peter was wearing gloves. The door opened, and Derek saw it was the rest of the Betas. They all looked better, and as they walked in, every one of them looked at Stiles. They all looked relieved to see that he looked fine.

Isaac came up to Derek and handed over his keys.

"Erica stayed to watch over everything."

"One of the Deputies will be heading out to collect DNA to send to the FBI. Their Supernatural Unit will look into it if there are more."

"That was a Manticore, right?" Stacia asked as she dropped down onto the couch and looked like she was trying to become one with said couch.

"Yes. Did anyone else get hit with the tail?" Derek asked.

"I think I might have? Or a claw?" Reece said as she stood up and walked over to where Derek was.

Peter handed over a different vial of antidote. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"It's from the for werewolf stock. I promise. Stiles' had his name on it."

Derek uncapped the vial and watched as Reece downed it. She grimaced as she looked at him at the nasty taste. "Yogurt is good to get rid of that. I have an open one already."

"Thanks."

"I have fifteen pizzas on the way," Boyd said.

"Oh, thank you!" the Betas called out nearly as one.

Derek nodded at Boyd.

"He's ready for a real bed," Peter said.

Derek turned to look to see that Peter had wrapped the wound on Stiles' leg and cleaned him up a good bit.

"Go down and shower," Derek ordered.

Peter nodded his head and looked down at his body. It showed how much he had been worried about Stiles that he hadn't wanted to clean up before taking care of him. It told Derek that Peter was more attached to Noah and his son than probably even he wanted to admit. Peter had lost his potential mate in the fire. That kind of pain took a long time to come back from. Peter snagged Noah's hand and pulled him along with him.

Derek looked at himself and debated going down with him, but he decided to allow Peter and Noah alone time. The massive locker room of sorts on the ground floor, made to be hosed down with cleaner instead of having blood and guts go wherever. The Betas had all been there before heading up to Derek's loft. The unit was able to be used by any of the Pack at any point in time.

"Derek," one of the Betas called out.

"Yes?"

"So, Peter kept Stiles from you."

"Yes, he's the Left Hand for a reason. He knows how to keep secrets that don't harm the Pack but also make sure that our allies trust us. The Sheriff has worked with us before, and he has had no reason to when I want to keep the Pack isolated from him. Yes, knowing that his son is a magic user would have changed my mind, but also knowing that he's a Hunter would have made me distrust him without meeting him. The Gajos are good people, though. I'm glad they are finally spreading out here. I am not upset with Peter about any of this, outside of him keeping his relationship with the Sheriff from me, but I'll talk with him more about that when we are all calm. It's good to have an ally like the Sheriff and his son."

The Betas all nodded and looked like they accepted it. Derek found that they responded well when he was open about stuff, which was vastly different from what he was used to being like.

"How is everyone doing?" Derek asked.

Everyone took turns talking about their healing and anything that felt off while they had been healing.

"The loft below is set up with a huge pile of mattresses if anyone doesn't want to go home."

"Someone is here," Isaac said.

Derek looked at the door and walked over to it. He assumed that Isaac knew that it wasn't Noah coming back up, so Derek just stood outside of the loft and waited.

The elevator doors opened up, and a man was standing there with a crooked jaw. He was looking at Derek with a strange look on his face.

"Where is Stiles?" the man asked.

"Who are you?"

"Tell me where Stiles is!" the man demanded.

"Scott!" Noah yelled from behind Derek.

Derek glanced back at him to see that he was standing there and glaring.

"How did you know this was where he was?" Noah asked.

"Deaton tracked him here."

"He doesn't want to see you."

"Deaton said he's doing dangerous stuff, and I need to talk him out of it."

"Oh, Scotty, you need to get a mind of your own," Stiles said.

Derek jerked to the side. He hadn't heard Stiles moving or that his heartbeat had got so close. Stiles looked worn out and like he could barely stand on his own.

"Your magic is killing you," Scott said.

"No, it's not. My magic isn't doing a damned thing to me."

"You just think that."

"Scott, what did Deaton tell you?"

"That your magic is dark, and it's going to kill you if you keep on using it. Look at you!" Scott's heart was steady.

Derek wondered if Scott trusted Deaton that much or if he just was that deluded.

"Scott, I went to the Isles to learn all about magic from some of the world's oldest practitioners. Don't you think that they would have told me if my magic was dark? I learned from a man who was taught by Merlin himself, and he's that old. I was the only student that he taught like that. So Scotty, tell me that Deaton, who I've never interacted with outside of picking you up from work and sometimes talking to him while waiting for you to be done, can tell me more about my magic than someone who has been alive long enough for the rise and fall of many civilizations. Go, you are not welcome here."

"He told me to make you go to him so he can save you."

"That's kidnapping, Scott. You take me on your boss's orders, and I'll have my father arrest you and him, and then you will also get time for kidnapping a Federal Agent while they are working a case."

Scott's mouth dropped open. "You're a Federal Agent? I though failed out of the Academy? Or did your father help you smooth that over?"

"I didn't fail out. I was injured after another Cadet rigged a contraption on Hogan's Alley to break. I was allowed to go again the first round of the Academy after I was healed up."

Derek didn't want to press this. Deaton had been good to him up until he stopped. Now Derek had to wonder if Deaton had set everything up to have this Scott take over as an Alpha. Derek knew of the rumors and myths behind a True Alpha. The one who didn't have to take power by killing. Derek assumed that Deaton knew that his wards around the loft and it's building were broken, and so he was trying to take control of how he could. It did slide a few things into perspective on why Deaton had wanted a path for someone to get into his place and so close to where his bed had been.

"Leave now, Scott, or I will get you for trespassing," Noah said.

"You are killing him! He's going to die, and it's going to be your fault." Scott turned and stormed off. Huffing as he went.

Boyd stepped up to Derek.

"Make sure he leaves, follow him back and listen to what he says to Deaton," Derek said.

"You got it."

"I'll tell Peter if he didn't hear it all," Noah said.

"I'll get Stiles into bed," Derek said.

"Dude, I don't put out before or after the first date," Stiles said, but the words were kind of ruined when he rocked on his feet like he was going to pass out.

Derek stepped up to him and grabbed him by his arms, and Stiles gave him a very weak smile.

"I need sleep but first food."

"Boyd has pizza on the way. Let's get you on the couch, and you can talk to the Betas to stay awake. Then we can deal with getting you into bed. There is no free room, so I'll let you sleep in mine. With Scott and Deaton, I'm not sure I'll get to sleep anyway."

"That's cool."

* * *

"So this is what Big Bad Alpha's eat for lunch?" Stiles asked as he dropped down into the seat across from Derek.

Derek looked up at him with a glare. It had been a month since Derek had heard from Stiles. He had stayed long enough to set up wards that were more extensive and kept even Scott out of the building.

"Stiles," Derek said.

"Derek," Stiles mocked in the same tone that Derek had used.

"What do you need?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm on my annual leave, and I was forced to take it and like two weeks extra time by Hotch. He's a bastard and doesn't want a headache for three weeks. So I came home. I thought I would check in with the resident Alpha and make sure that he doesn't need anything else from me that's time-sensitive. Peter's said nothing, but then he's been quite happy living up the dream of shacking up with my father. Oh, by the way, know any place I can stay for the next three weeks? I am not a wolf, and even I can smell Peter's marking of the fucking house with his stink."

"You don't have a place to stay?" Derek asked.

"Well, normally, I just stay with Dad. I've got a place in San Francisco, but I don't wanna drive that often to see Dad. I've thought about a place here, and I'm debating it, but I don't wanna buy a place quickly, so I don't have to stay in a hotel."

"I have a free loft you can crash in. Call it payback for your help with the Manticore."

"You know that I don't do any of this for money beyond what I get in a paycheck from the FBI, right?"

"I know that. I just mean that you don't have to pay for anything."

"Gotcha. It'll be good. I mean, I guess I could always have crashed at Peter's place, kind of payback for him taking my house away from me."

"He lives with Cora and me in my loft."

"Oh, so that's a no."

"You could. I just assumed you would want a place that was all to your own." Derek wasn't sure why he offered that. He never would have done that with anyone, or so he thought.

"I don't wanna crash, not only the Alpha's residence like that or the Pack house. It's fine."

"Okay, but that offers stands at any point in time." Derek looked down at his appetizer and then at Stiles before he pushed the plate over to where Stiles could get some.

"Dude, I am not taking your dinner."

"It's just the start. I ordered my real food when this got here, so I bet that the waitress would put mine on hold if you wanna join me for dinner."

"Uh, sure." Stiles looked a little uncomfortable, but his scent was pleasant, so he wasn't that upset about eating with Derek.

Derek waved down the waitress.

"Can you hold off on putting my food in? My friend here will join me."

"Sure. I hadn't put it in yet. I'll hold on your milkshake as well?"

"Nah, I want one as well. Whatever the big guy is having is fine with me."

"Sure. I'll get those while you look at the menu," the waitress said. She gave Derek her flirty smile, and Derek just ignored it.

"Wow," Stiles said just as the waitress got behind the counter.

"What?"

"Dude," Stiles started.

"Don't call me dude."

"I call everyone dude. I call my dad it. I call Hotch it, and Hotch is scarier than you."

"Go on," Derek said. He really wasn't sure what he thought about someone calling Aaron Hotchner dude. Derek hadn't met him, but Peter had once a long time ago, and he seemed very uptight.

"Oh, yeah. So she was totally flirting with you, and she obviously can't read that it upset you."

"Most people who flirt with me don't realize that. A few have and have always told me sorry. I'm used to it."

"No one should be used to it. That sucks."

"I have learned to live with it. Though there are times that it's not unwanted, and I do flirt back. Thankfully, ignoring them usually works."

"That's good." Stiles had a grin on his face.

Derek turned to look where his eyes were, and he saw the milkshakes were on their way. Stiles started to laugh, and Derek wasn't sure why. The milkshakes were sat down, and Stiles ordered his dinner. It was nearly what Derek had ordered for himself in the amount of food. Derek raised an eyebrow at that. Stiles just shrugged, and his eyes darted to the waitress.

"So, what's so funny?" Derek asked.

Stiles just glared at him.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked.

"No," Derek and Stiles said at the same time.

"Okay. I'll be back when you need refills, or your food is done."

Derek looked to see that the waitress had set down a glass of pop with the milkshakes. He didn't remember Stiles ordering a drink.

"So, your milkshake as more whipped cream and three cherries while mine has none. That's what I was laughing at."

"I hate cherries and asked for none. Want mine?" Derek asked.

"Sure. That'll piss her off you giving them to me."

Derek grinned, and he plucked up the first. He listened for the waitress' heartbeat in the shop and dropped the first. Then as she got closer, he spoke. "Here you go. Since I know you love them so much."

Stiles snickered, but he plucked up the third as soon as Derek dropped it down, and it went into his mouth. He worked on getting his straw wrapper clear next and shoved into his drink. Derek wondered what he was doing when he picked it up and used it to get it the other two cherries all the way down into the milkshake.

"For later."

"You are crazy," Derek said. He could feel that he was smiling, though. Stiles just winked at him and looked at the waitress as she moved by them. Derek could see a glare on her face directed at Stiles. Derek really didn't care, but he hoped that Stiles wasn't upset.

"I might be, but she's gonna be pissed when someone tells her that she's glaring down the Sheriff's son," Stiles said.

As soon as the waitress turned around, Derek knew exactly why Stiles had said it. The waitress looked a little scared.

"Though, Dad's good about not pulling people over for making me mad. It's only when they hurt me. Or flirt with my boyfriends."

Derek kept his laugh inside until the waitress had passed the table again and went into the back.

"You are horrible," Derek said.

"What? It's true! I dated a guy when I came home from Freshman year, and another kid kept on flirting with him when I was around. I told Dad about it, and he had the Deputies pull him over for every traffic violation he committed. He learned not to flirt with other people's significant others."

Derek laughed and looked at Stiles. He was different than he had been before, even with him staying with Derek for a few days and taking over Derek's bed while he recovered. His magic hadn't been depleted, but his body was healing from what it seemed was a lot of burned magical channels. The Manticore poison had done that to him. It explained why it had seemed to go for him more than anyone else.

"So anything you can tell us about the thing you helped us with?" Derek asked.

"Oh, yeah. There was a group of them. Training to go after those like you and especially the kind of people like me within your groups. The people attacked had low levels, not enough to go to Hogwarts but enough to attract the thing."

It took Derek a few seconds to understand what Stiles meant about Hogwarts, but he was pissed about that when he got it. It stood with what Peter had figured out about it all, though. The FBI stepping in and stopping it from happening had made things a lot better between law enforcement and the Packs in the area. Hell, Derek would work with the FBI's BAU any time that they needed. Derek had found out that more than a few teams knew about the Supernatural, and it was because they were more than likely to be drawn in for it. It made Derek feel a little safer that things had pushed that far into the law enforcement in the country, and yet they weren't being hunted.

Stiles talked about anything and everything while they drank and ate the appetizer and then barely slowed down to eat his dinner. He ate a good bit of it though, only leaving a little of one of his sides, the one that wasn't the curly fries. Though Stiles also stole several of Derek's sweet potato fries, so when it looked like Stiles wasn't going to eat the rest of his food, Derek pulled it over. Stiles waved for him to do so. Stiles leaned back, tugging his pop closer to him. He smiled at Derek.

Derek felt that tug to him again. He had wanted to be indifferent to Stiles, but there was something in him that tugged at Derek. Derek hadn't bitten any of the kids who had gone to school with Stiles until they were older. He had been happy enough with Peter in his Pack and then Cora when she heard that a Hale was alive and she had run back to him.

The bed and really all of Derek's room had smelled like Stiles for nearly a week after he had left a month before. It had been torture in a way that Derek had never thought he would feel.

"I changed my mind," Derek said after they had exited the diner.

"About what?"

"You are going to stay in my loft, and not in Peter's room."

"Really?" Stiles asked. He leaned back against a baby blue colored Jeep. Derek looked at it and tried to remember where he had seen it before. Then he remembered that it had been at the school when he had picked up Isaac after taking him in when he turned eighteen and wanted to be with him. He had been so close to Stiles so many times.

Derek stepped up to him, boxing him in with his arms. Stiles just smirked at him. Derek gave him plenty of time to do something to stop Derek from kissing him, but he didn't. No, Stiles grabbed Derek by his shirt and pulled him in even closer to kiss Derek. It was good. Stiles kissed like he did everything else, with passion and a little bit of clumsy.

A whoop of a siren had Derek pulling out of the kiss.

"Yeah, he can kiss his boyfriend goodbye in the driveway, but I can't even kiss my Alpha in a parking lot," Stiles grumbled.

Derek looked to see that it was indeed Noah.

"Afternoon, boys," Noah said as he got out of the SUV he was in.

"Sheriff," Derek said.

"Dad," Stiles said with a hint of venom.

"How about you guys move it along to a bedroom."

"Dude, we weren't even using all that much tongue!" Stiles said.

Noah laughed, and Derek could see that Noah was pleased and was mostly just messing with them.

"For that, Daddio, Derek, and I will get caught parking, every fucking night."

"So it's high school all over again except you are in the woods trying to find dead bodies, and I have to take you home."

"Hey, I was only looking for a body once, and I found her. She had been missing two weeks," Stiles said as he looked at Derek. "The rest of the time, I was hunting rare ingredients for potions and other things. Ones that could only be found under the light of a full moon."

Derek wondered how long Stiles had known about all of this and if the Sheriff had less been read in by Peter and more just made aware of exactly what was going on.

"You knew he was a Werewolf before he told you," Derek said.

"Yes. After I found out about Stiles' magic, I was shown the world as it really was, and while they never told me about the Hales, they had given me enough to figure it out."

"That's why the Argents were gone after," Derek said.

"We can get into that later, or Stiles can tell you everything. I would like to get my food and then go and do paperwork."

"You are on salads, and they know it," Stiles said.

"Yes, Stiles, I know. I even get grilled chicken and low-fat dressing."

Derek looked at Stiles to see that he looked relieved. Peter had commented that Noah's last doctor's check-up had a few warning signs that he needed to lower his stress and change his diet. Derek wondered if that was part of why Stiles was staying here like he was. It wasn't so much he was being forced on vacation and that he wanted to be around his father.

Even being slightly isolated, Derek had heard about what happened to the newly elected Sheriff's wife, just before he was elected. Noah and Stiles were all they had left. Derek figured that it was just like Peter, Cora, and himself clinging to each other because they were all they had left.

"Good. I'm going to go ahead and grab my stuff from the house. Derek's offered to put me up since I really don't want to crash on your honeymoon here."

Noah's face looked a little shocked. He looked at Derek. "What are your intentions towards my son?"

"Dad!" Stiles all but screamed at his father.

"Son, he might be the Alpha, but you are my son. You have not even hinted at wanting to date anyone in a long time. Not since Freshman year, and that asshole found out about your magic and dumped you."

"He dumped you?"

"While not acting it or doing it in any way that was strict, I guess he believed in God and Jesus too much to suffer a witch, his words."

"Ah." Derek understood that. A few people who might have been good candidates were actually too religious to ever take the bite.

"How about dinner tomorrow night? You can interrogate Derek, Peter, and Cora can interrogate me. I know you are off, and I assume you and Peter can leave your sex bed for dinner. I can cook up a storm at Derek's. His kitchen kind of makes me wet."

"Get!" Noah was laughing as he pointed, though.

Derek figured that Stiles' words had been said to make Noah act like that.

"Before I arrest you again for pissing me off," Noah said.

Stiles made a blah, blah, blah motion, and opened up the door on his Jeep. "So, Derek, did you drive or walk?"

"Walk. Can I hitch a ride with you?"

"Sure. We can hit up my place. I've just got three bags, and then we can go to yours. Do you have a gun safe?"

"No." Derek didn't own a gun. He knew how to use one but didn't own one.

"I have the travel safe in the bottom of my closet. You can borrow it," Noah said.

"Sure. Thanks. I'll see about buying one to leave here. I assumed I would be staying with Dad and so I just wore it on the flight to San Francisco. They had a case I was able to put it in for travel, and I was given it back when I was leaving. When I go back, I'll be heading right to a case, so I'll be able to wear it again."

"We can stop and pick one up, are you wearing it now?" Derek asked.

"Nah, it's in Dad's safe in his office at home. I just don't like staying anywhere without it."

"Just use my travel safe for now," Noah said.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Son, if he's gonna stay with you long term when he's in, it would be better to install a safe. So yes, I am sure."

It made sense to Derek, so he nodded.

"Ready?" Stiles asked.

"Sure."

"Then, let's roll!"

* * *

Derek rubbed his face into the sheets, and he groaned as Stiles moved with him a little, his hips rocking into him. Derek knew that he was hard, and he could feel Stiles' behind him. This was a good thing, but they also had sex two times the night before and once in the middle of the night when Stiles had woken up to go to the bathroom.

Today was Stiles' last day where he could do what he wanted. Tomorrow morning he would be calling his Section Chief to figure out if a case needed him or he could stay until a case did need him. He already had a space set up in Derek's library for him to work at if he wasn't needed for a case.

Stiles' job was all on the road. He stayed where he was until a new case came along or close enough to it. If he wanted, Beacon Hills could be his main hub since he could fly anywhere he needed to from there.

Derek wanted to ask him to do that, but he didn't want to scare him off either. Things were good between them. The sex was great, and the company was even better. Derek had his job on the computer working translations for various places, but he liked working with Stiles. Stiles had been reading through the library that Peter had built up in the loft below. It had Peter's office, the library, and a few guest rooms that the Pack had kind of claimed as theirs when they wanted to stay close to Derek.

The ringing of a phone had Derek grabbing it. He unplugged it and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Alpha Hale, is Agent Stilinski asleep?"

"Yes," Derek said. He pulled the phone from his ear and yes, it was his phone. Stiles' was usually on silent outside of calls from Hotch. Derek didn't know the number, and he assumed that it was Hotch.

"Good. I have the Druid Council calling me concerned about reports of a Darach in the area of Beacon Hills."

"Deaton went Darach?" Derek asked.

"Ah, see, that's the thing. Deaton is saying that a Darach moved in about three weeks ago, which is when Stiles went home."

"I see."

"The Council wanted my opinion on you before they sent someone."

"They can send whoever they like. I know that Deaton has tried to convince Stiles that his magic is dark. Beacon Hills has been dealing with a steady rise in things happening here, but it had started to rise when my mother was Alpha. My Pack and I are able to get everything settled with minimal loss of life."

"Yes, I have agents who watch that area closely. Stiles reported to me that he has an issue with a Human there. His name is Scott."

"Ah, Stiles' former best friend, Scott McCall. I know little about him. He works for Deaton as a Vet Tech."

"McCall?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, at least that's what I've heard him called."

"Beacon Hills is thirty thousand? What are the chances of Rafe McCall, having lived in Beacon Hills and left an ex-wife and son there, and Scott McCall not being related?"

"I would say slim. Is he wanted for something?"

"No, he's one of the FBI agents in the San Francisco office that keeps an eye on Beacon Hills for me. I'll call him up and have him go in with the Druid Council, some backup for Stiles would be good. I don't know that they know each other, but it can't hurt to have help. Thank you, Alpha Hale.

"You are welcome, Agent Hotchner."

Derek listened to the other man hung up, and he looked down at Stiles. He wasn't sure if he should warn Stiles or not, but Derek assumed that Hotch would tell him the next day since it seemed Stiles would be staying here for work to deal with the Council that was coming in.

* * *

Neutral ground, it seemed, was the Nemeton. Derek wasn't sure that it was neutral at all with the way that Stiles was talking to it. Noah and Agent McCall were escorting the Druid Council to them, but first, they were going to listen as Stiles and Deaton talked.

"Wow, who has hurt you, pretty girl?" Stiles asked as he came out of the bunker underneath. He touched the cut down part of the tree and frowned. "Something is still hurting you."

Stiles went back down below, and Derek just kept his eye out for Deaton and Scott. He was pretty sure that Deaton was going to bring him hoping to use him to talk sense into Stiles. Well, what Deaton thought was sense.

"Mister Stilinski, I would come out of there," Deaton said.

Derek looked to the side to see him and Scott standing there. Derek hadn't heard them approach, so he assumed that Deaton did something to make sure that he couldn't.

"Alpha Hale," Deaton said, nodding his head at Derek.

"Doctor Deaton," Derek said.

"I wasn't aware that you would be here."

"I was asked by the Druid Council to be a neutral party along with the FBI Agent that was sent to watch what was going on."

"I'm afraid that Agent Stilinski cannot be neutral given he is the issue's source."

"Ah, he's not the Agent who was sent to watch. One of the field agents from San Francisco came down."

"I see," Deaton said.

Derek could hear how pissed off he was about it all.

"Also, why should he get out of there?" Derek asked.

"There is something unsafe down there, and it would not be good if he came into contact with it."

"Why haven't you removed it?" Derek asked.

"I have asked for help in removing it. Your mother thought that it wasn't a good idea. It's been there as long as I have been here in the area. I have asked the Council, and no one has ever responded to me."

"It's a Nogitsune," Stiles said as he came up out of the bunker area with a jar in his hand. There was soft pink magic floating over it. "It's not gonna get out, even if the jar breaks."

Derek was watching Deaton's face, and he saw the anger there. The man's face was impassive, but his eyes were burning with anger. Derek wondered if that was something that Deaton had planned on happening, the Nogitsune getting out.

"The Kitsunes are interesting beings. This one is old and angry. If it had escaped, it would have gone right for the most powerful magic-user in the area, and then it would have burned that magic out as soon as it took a host." Stiles looked up at Deaton with a grin on his face. "This one is fascinating. Especially that someone trapped it here like they did. I applaud them.

"You should not mess with things that are above you, Stiles," Deaton said.

"This isn't above me."

"Stiles, please," Scott said.

"What do you want, Scotty?" Stiles asked, and the playfulness of before was gone.

Derek watched as Stiles went from the Stiles that he knew to someone else. There was a change in his face and in his entire demeanor. He held out the jar to Derek, and Derek walked over to take it. He felt the magic still wrapped around it as he did. He walked toward where he felt more magic and hoped it was the Druids.

"I miss you."

"You've not missed me since you got that new medication and didn't have time for me anymore after you got on the lacrosse team our junior year and right onto First Line. Dude, you didn't even come out with me on my birthday when I turned eighteen for our night of fun. I looked for you on yours, and you never responded to my texts, and when I stopped off to see Melissa, she didn't know where you were. She looked really upset that you weren't with me, and she told me she wasn't sure why you had forgotten about me. You've not talked to me since we graduated. So don't even start with 'I miss you.'"

Scott looked shocked and almost hurt at that, and Derek wondered if that was part of why Scott was like he was. He thought that everyone should forgive him for one reason or another just because he was Scott.

Derek felt one of the Druids take the jar from him, and he was glad. He trusted that Stiles wasn't overestimating his magic when he said the Nogitsune wouldn't escape no matter what, but he wasn't trusting of magic in general. Stiles, he trusted to not use his magic to harm but to help, but that was about it. 

"So, Deaton, where is this Darach that you are worried about?" Stiles asked. 

"He's here. You, Stiles, are the Darach."

"Well, Doc, there are just a few small issues with that. Darach's are you know dark Druids. Dark oaks to be correct. So one has to be a Druid to become one."

"Are you trying to say you don't have magic?" Scott asked.

"No, I'm just saying that even if I was dark in the way that Deaton is trying to say, I wouldn't be a Darach. I don't know if Spark has a term for a dark version of it."

"It doesn't," someone said.

Derek looked to the side to see that one of the Druids had revealed themselves. Deaton looked a little worried while Scott's face didn't change at all. Derek wondered if he was so sure in Deaton that he thought that Deaton would save his friend with just his words. 

"There is no way for a Spark to become dark because of the moment that it happens, their magic dies. It's impossible for Stiles to be dark."

"No, he has to be," Deaton said.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Then why else would the Nemeton be healing?"

"Why wouldn't it heal?" the Druid asked.

"I found the Nogitsune trapped and knew of no other way to make sure that it never escaped. It should have been killing even the stump."

"Ah, but Stiles' shoring up of the Nemeton over the years has made sure that the Nogitsune wasn't able to do that damage. If I had come here before this, he would have found it. I'm actually the one that felt it. His magic doesn't work that way."

"You are wrong," Scott said. 

"I'm wrong?" the woman asked. She stepped up toward Scott, and she stared him down, even though she was about a foot shorter than him. "You think that I am wrong? I am the oldest Druid alive on this planet, boy, and you are a sniveling human who is only alive because of the magic that Deaton has worked on you. I can see it. He nearly totally fixed your lungs and body from asthma. Nearly as well as if he had gotten a werewolf to bite you."

The sound that Deaton made was something that Derek had never heard him say before. Derek remembered him being unflappable. 

"Where is this FBI Agent?" Scott demanded.

Derek wondered if Scott would have asked that if he had known who it was.

"Why? You think that he'll take me into custody? If he never did for the shit I said to him the first time I saw him on the job about how stellar a father he was and then when he cracked a comment about mine being in the bottle, I cracked him in the face, and he did nothing, he ain't gonna do a thing to me." Stiles turned his head and smiled into the darkness. "Rafe?"

The magic around the Druids and Rafe McCall dropped, treating everyone to a view of them. Scott looked pissed. Derek was kind of glad about that. He had never interacted with him before this and the time where he had tried to take Stiles away from the loft, but he kind of hated him.

"Who are you?" Deaton asked.

"FBI Agent Rafe McCall and father to Scott."

"So let's talk," the head Druid said.

Derek watched as Deaton and Scott both swallowed.

* * *

Derek wasn't sure what was taking Stiles so long in the shower. He got up off of the bed and moved to where the door was half shut. He found that Stiles was standing under the water, his hands braced on the wall with his head dropped down. Derek stripped off his shirt and nudged at his sleep pants until they fell down. He walked out of them, dropping his shirt to the floor.

Stiles turned a little but stopped when Derek laid his hand on his wet shoulder. Stiles let his head drop down again and sighed when Derek added his other hand to Stiles' body, rubbing hard as he worked the muscles a little. Derek hadn't realized that Stiles was this stiff, or he would have gone into the shower with him to loosen him up.

"Your hands are like fucking magic," Stiles said as he tried to become one with the shower wall under Derek ministrations.

Derek worked most of the tense muscles loose before he swept his hands down Stiles' back to cup his hips and pull him back just a little. Stiles moved with him, rubbing his ass a little on Derek's soft cock. Derek rocked forward into him a little and then stepped closer to press their bodies together. He tugged at Stiles to get him to stand up all the way and then turned him.

Stiles sought out Derek's mouth before he was even fully turned around. Derek let his hands roam and tried not to flinch at the scars that were on Stiles' body. It felt good, feeling his skin under his hands. Derek loved this that Stiles was open enough to allow him this. He never demanded; he never pushed for more than Derek was willing to give, and he let Derek move at his own pace.

"Beautiful," Derek said after he broke the kiss. "Did you get clean?"

"Yeah. I was just enjoying the hot water on my shoulders. Lost in thought, too."

"They are going to make sure that Deaton's magic holds on Scott, but Scott's done nothing wrong that we know of. It'll be fine."

"I just...his father was a piece of shit, and he tried to come back once, but it had been too long. I was also a really huge fucking asshole, which should be a shock to no one."

"Let's not talk about other assholes and just focus on one in particular."

"Oh, that was bad, Derek. Bad, but yeah, let's focus on my asshole, the one down below and not the asshole that I am."

"I thought that we could focus on my asshole, actually."

"Sure, we can do that." Stiles leaned in for another kiss. Stiles took charge of not only the kiss but turning them around to where Derek was pressed into the tile of the shower. It was warm from the water, so at least there was that.

Derek pulled Stiles in by his hips, rocking them together. They were thankfully of an even height, so sex against the wall wasn't going to be that big of a deal. At least for normal sex. Stiles had muscle, but he wasn't going to be able to hold Derek up and fuck him into the wall. Derek was looking forward to trying that when they were not in the shower and when he was in charge.

"Lube," Stiles said.

"Do you want to do it or want me?"

"Fuck, that's a million-dollar question." Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek, quick and filthy like before he stepped back to where they were not touching at all. "I wanna watch you finger yourself."

"You just want me to do all the work," Derek said, but he grabbed the lube and moved over to where he was out of the water's spray. He leaned his back into the wall and spread his legs some before reaching behind and finding his hole. Derek pushed two fingers inside, keeping his eyes locked with Stiles' the entire time. It felt good. Stiles walked closer, his hand settling on Derek's arm that was doing nothing. Stiles sought out his mouth, kissing him as Derek gasped as his fingers spread him, and he found his prostate.

Derek shuddered as Stiles gripped his hand and pulled his fingers free. His fingers trailed down and found where Derek's had just been. They were slick with lube, and Derek couldn't even wonder where it came from before fingers were inside of him. He groaned and rocked into Stiles' fingers as they finished slicking him up.

"Turn around," Stiles said, his voice husky.

Derek did as he asked and braced himself for what was coming. Derek was no stranger to his own fingers inside of him, but Stiles' were the first he'd ever had that wasn't his own. Stiles pushed two back inside of him and made sure that he was slick and loose before pulling, and three were going inside of him. Stiles found his prostate and goosed it, making Derek grunt a little.

Stiles laughed and pressed a kiss to Derek's shoulders, then his body was getting closer as the fingers came out.

"Ready?" Stiles asked.

"Yes."

The push-in felt strange to Derek but no more than when he had played with himself the first few times. Once Stiles had a little bit of his cock inside of him, it was like a wall came down, and Stiles was all the way in him. Stiles braced a hand on the wall next to Derek's head, and then his mouth was tracing Derek's shoulder, giving him a chance to get used to being filled. He loved the feel, though. Especially when Stiles' arm came around him and held on tight.

"Okay," Derek said.

"Sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, please, move Stiles. Fuck me." Derek pushed back into Stiles and enjoyed the feel of his cock going just that little bit deeper. There was nothing for Derek to grab onto, so he just pushed into the wall to get leverage to meet Stiles with each thrust. Stiles wasn't hard or fast; he smelled like he was enjoying himself, so Derek let Stiles do what he wanted. It was good, Stiles fucking him. 

"Next time," Stiles said before he groaned and thrust in just a little harder. It felt wonderful. "We are doing this in a bed, and I'm going to make you see stars."

"You already are," Derek said. He felt his orgasm approaching and knew that Stiles knew that he was getting closer by the way that he made sure to rub over Derek's prostate with each thrust. Derek curled in on himself as he finally couldn't hold back anymore, and he came. 

Stiles barely paused as he kept chasing his own and came just a few thrusts later. He slumped over into Derek, stealing warmth and just being close. It was a little bit of a reverse of what happened when Derek was the one doing the giving, but it felt good. 

After just a minute, Stiles slowly started to pull out before he stepped over under the spray of warm water. He reached out and snagged Derek, pulling him under as well. "So, how was that?"

"Good. Really good." Derek grinned after he said it and leaned in for more kissing. His eyes darted over to the clock to see that it was after midnight. Neither of them needed to be awake early, given how late it had been when they finally left. Rafe had told Stiles to not get onto the clock before noon, given he spent all of yesterday working on everything for the confrontation with Deaton. It was something that Derek was glad of. He wanted to sleep, and he wanted to do it for a long time. 

Derek started to clean himself up a little as he watched Stiles do the same. It didn't take them long, and even less time for them to get dry enough that they didn't mind stumbling to bed and getting in. They were both wrapped around each other, and Derek knew that it wasn't going to last. Stiles would move to find the position that Derek knew that he liked, and Derek would go along with him and touch however much he could. He smiled into Stiles' neck as Stiles started to drift off. His body would move how he wanted soon, and then Derek would be able to wrap himself fully around him. He would be able to hold him tight and be happy with what he had. 

Life was going to be different with Stiles working out of town more than in, but Derek loved what they had so far, and he wanted to keep on making it better. Stiles had been the correct hammer that they needed to take on the Manticore, and he was the right one to fix what was wrong with Derek's heart.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
